Does it Bite?
Does It Bite? is the second episode of the first season. Plot Tanya meets Mr. Conductor for the first time and become friends with him. Matt learns to overcome his fear and realizes that he should not be afraid of Harry. A local man named Horace Schemer is revealed to be the new owner of the station's arcade. Cast and Characters Main Cast * Ringo Starr as Mr. Conductor * Didi Conn as Stacy Jones * Leonard Jackson as Harry Cupper * Nicole Leach as Tanya Cupper * Brian O'Connor as Schemer * Jason Woliner as Matthew Jones Mentioned Characters * Thomas (mentioned) * Henry (mentioned) * Gordon (mentioned) Thomas Stories * Come Out Henry! Henry is afraid the rain will spoil his paint so he stops in the tunnel and refuses to come out. Eventually everyone gives up on getting him to come out. A displeased Sir Topham Hat has the rails to the tunnel pulls up and bricks up the tunnel opening leaving Henry alone and stranded. * Henry to the Rescue Gordon is proud of being the only engine strong enough to pull the express. But just outside of the tunnel next to the one Henry is shut up in. Gordon’s safely valve bursts and he can’t pull the express any further. Edward tries to push the coaches but can’t even move them. Sir Topham Hat asks Henry if he wants to come out of the tunnel and help. Jukebox Song Segment Song * Camptown Races Cartoons and Songs * Don't Be Afraid Trivia *Two firsts in this episode: Tanya meets Mr. Conductor, and Schemer, the new Arcade Manager, is introduced. *The shot of Mr. Conductor observing the "new schedules" and Stacy sticking the clown’s ticket in his mouth were used for their character ovals in the original Season 1 "clip show" opening title sequence. *In the opening scene, Mr. Conductor mentions "Doodletown" instead of the familiar "Doodlehaven". Since this is early in Season 1, perhaps the producers were still defining the towns and stops along the Indian Valley Railroad. *Because he's too busy sobbing about Henry, Mr. Conductor does not actually blow his whistle to start either of the Thomas stories, though the whistle sound effect is heard. *The photo Harry shows Matt is of a Chesapeake & Ohio Railroad articulated steam locomotive, possibly an H-8 class engine with a wheel configuration of 2-6-6-6. However, Harry’s reminiscence of his first exposure to railroads is accompanied by footage of preserved Union Pacific Railroad locomotive #844. Some of this footage was used in the opening and closing credit sequences for all three seasons and the 1995 family specials and the openings to Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales. *An off-style microphone can be seen in this episode on the ticket counter, which would imply that the station has a public address system. * The Thomas Episodes are credited by their UK titles; "The Sad Story of Henry" and "Edward, Gordon & Henry" respectively. * This episode aired on the same day that composer Joe Raposo passed away. * A clip from this episode is used at the "Thomas & Friends Explore the Rails Traveling Exhibit". * Mr. Conductor tells Come Out, Henry to Matt, Stacy and Tanya in this episode * Mr. Conductor tells Henry to the Rescue to Matt & Tanya in this episode * The song, Don't Be Afraid, was released on video as part of "Shining Time Station Singsongs Vol. 1". Gallery Does It Bite?/Gallery Episode File:Does it Bite? Category:Episodes Category:Season 1